1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable testing systems, and more particularly to a cable testing system which tests the safe working load of a cable without untwisting the lay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cables after being manufactured are required to be tested according to OSHA regulations. To test cables after manufacture a weight indicator system is hung on a crane hook of adequate capacity. The cable to be tested is attached between the indicator system and a dead man in the ground. However, since the crane hook swivels when stress is applied to the cable, the cable and indicator system spin around dangerously due to the twist of the wires and the lay in the cable manufacture. This causes damage to the cable being tested as well as danger to the valuable indicator system.